<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upside down by VathySkotadi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145873">Upside down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi'>VathySkotadi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolfwalkers (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, F/F, First Kiss, Light-Hearted, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robyn has been asked to teach Mebh how to set up some simple snare traps.<br/>Thing don't go exactly as she expected them to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mebh MacTire/Robyn Goodfellowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Upside down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that’s how ya do it,” Robyn stepped back from her leg snare trap, currently unhidden from the eyes of the world. Mebh, looking unimpressed, shrugged. “Now, don’t be like that, yer mother told ya to learn to set these up.”</p><p>“Why bother? I can <em>hunt </em>for me meals, like I always done,” the redhead replied, turning to walk away from Robyn’s demonstration. Her bare feet made the leaves below them crunch. Reds and yellows flooded the valley they currently lived in, the advent of the dark season was upon them and with it their parents had decided it’d be a good time to teach Mebh ways of hunting that didn’t include going out in the freezing snow.</p><p>“Come back here!” Despite years of living together, Robyn still had trouble understanding how Mebh’s brain worked. She fixated on silly ideas and wouldn’t listen to reason no matter what. That probably had something to do with having been half-raised as a wolf through her life. But she was a teenager now; she ought to be more mature!</p><p>Robyn took a few steps towards her. Mebh had grown a <em>lot</em> in recent years, being as tall as Robyn now, though she was still twice as wide and far stronger. Visible muscles had begun to show themselves both in her human and wolf bodies—muscles which Robyn totally didn’t look at, of course.</p><p>“It’s just a silly trap. Any animal can set it off without getting trapped,” Mebh insisted when Robyn caught up to her.</p><p>“Our pack knows because of living close to a town and we Wolfwalkers.” Putting a hand on Mebh’s shoulder, Robyn made her stop. “It’ll come in handy to spread out during the snow season to set up a number of traps, all four of us.”</p><p>Mebh turned to her, her green eyes sparkling under the noon sun. Her round face had stretched just a tad in the time they’d known each other. It was hard to believe but she resembled her mother even more nowadays than she did back then. “Why would we <em>ever</em> go out in the snow as people? Are ya sure me mammy put you up to this?”</p><p>“Yes, now come on, there’s much to learn,” Robyn insisted.</p><p>“Or, let’s instead go play by the lake!” Mebh suggested, the slightly mischievous spark in her eyes all too familiar to her.</p><p>Robyn took a deep breath. Reason was not the way to go here. “Come on, just set one good trap and we’ll do whatever you want. Sounds good?” She tried instead.</p><p>“Whatever I want?” Mebh raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I promise.” Robyn put her most solemn face up.</p><p>Mebh smiled. “Aight then, let’s put some useless traps up!” She said, her entire mood having changed at the offer. Knowing her, she’d have Robyn running around all day—and night—playing all sorts of silly things. Robyn didn’t complain, though.</p><p>They walked back to the trap. It was set on a little path created by a bunch of different animals who climbed down and up the mountains to the lake. From here, Robyn could spot the entrance to their new hidden grove. While not as restrained as they had been near the town, at this time most wolves stayed inside it, sleeping.</p><p>“Ok, do you remember anything of how to set the trap?” Robyn asked.</p><p>Mebh shrugged, picking one of the ropes Robyn had crafted for them and getting to work without waiting for instruction. Robyn’s amazement picked up with each second as Mebh constructed a near perfect trap a few feet away from hers. After a while, she turned with a triumphant look and pointed at her finished contraption. “There,” she said proudly.</p><p>Robyn was astounded. “How’d ya do it? I thought you weren’t paying attention!”</p><p>Mebh snickered. “Silly Robyn, I always pay attention to ya,” she said, staring Robyn straight in the eyes, her voice charged with something that made Robyn feel a bit lighter. “Now come on, I did as you told me, now let’s go down to the lake!”</p><p>“W-wait,” Robyn needed to stall a bit. She hadn’t expected Mebh to get it right at the first try… and maybe she hadn’t. “We need to set the trap off, see if ya did it correctly.”</p><p>“That’s eeeasy,” Mebh waved a hand dismissively. “You just gottaRAWRGH!” she suddenly jumped forward on all fours, half-screaming, half-growling towards Robyn.</p><p>No matter how many times she did that, she always managed to catch Robyn off-guard. This time was no exception, as the blonde took an instinctive step back.</p><p>A second later, her entire body was upside down, hanging from the trap Mebh had set up. “Well, waddya think of that? I’d say it works mighty fine!” She said, laughing.</p><p>“Ha, ha,” Robyn deadpanned. “Let me down.”</p><p>“Just turn into a wolf and let yourself down,” Mebh rolled her eyes, stepping back and sitting, watching Robyn hang upside down with amusement.</p><p>“It’s hard falling asleep when you’re <em>upside down.”</em></p><p>“Ya sure? Pretty sure your father said hanging upside down too long can make you fall asleep.”</p><p>“I’d rather not wait to find out,” Robyn sighed, trying to bend her body to reach the rope and cut it herself.</p><p>“Alright alright, let’s see…” Mebh jumped up and crossed the distance between them in a second. Robyn stopped her attempt at reaching the rope herself and came back down.</p><p>She accidentally hit Mebh’s head with her own. Mebh ended up face-planting on the dirt. “Ouch!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“See, this is all yer fault,” Robyn said, rubbing the sore spot.</p><p>Mebh stood slowly. When in all fours, her face was at the same height as Robyn’s. She stood there, staring for a moment, a strange quietness stretching between the two of them. “Ya know that promise about doing whatever I wanted if I set up one good trap?”</p><p>“You’re not gonna have me hang upside down all day, are ya?” Robyn feared the worst.</p><p>“Of course not,” Mebh took a step closer. “This is how we first met, now that I think about it. Right when I turned you into a Wolfwalker.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. That was after you kidnapped me bird,” Robyn recalled.</p><p>“I <em>saved it</em> after yer terrible shot.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m a far better shot than ya.”</p><p>“Who needs shooting when ya got fangs and claws like us?” Mebh opened her mouth wide and made a sweeping motion with her hand.</p><p>“Good luck hunting birds with claws and fangs,” Robyn mocked.</p><p>“Oh hush, you always want to use yer fancy tools for everything,” Mebh complained, though she didn’t seem too annoyed.</p><p>Robyn, who was starting to feel a bit dizzy from the blood getting to her head, pointed at the rope. “Yes, yes, ye’re a fearsome wolf who doesn’t need any help from tools, now could ya get me down?”</p><p>Mebh stared at her for a moment extra and smiled. “Alright, but first…” she reached forward with a hand and pulled a bit on Robyn’s hanging body.</p><p>Then she licked across Robyn’s lips. One, two, three times, with increasing strength each lick. Her tongue was hot and moist.</p><p>Robyn froze, eyes open in surprise at the sudden development. With her fourth lick, Mebh finally used enough strength to get through her lips and licked across Robyn’s teeth. “M-Mebh!” she exclaimed, though it wasn’t out of disgust—even if for some reason Mebh tasted of blood and meat, which wasn’t a tasty flavor to their human bodies.</p><p>“What? Ya said I could do whatever I wanted,” she expressed, sitting.</p><p>“B-but that’s…” Robyn had an arm over her mouth now. “Do you even know what ye’re doing?”</p><p>“Well duh,” Mebh snorted, as if that was a ridiculous question. “I’m no idiot, I seen plenty a couple.”</p><p>Robyn blinked. Sometimes it still amazed her, how easily Mebh broke all of her notions of how things worked. Then, something clicked in her head. “Wolves. Wolf couples. That’s…” the surprise passed, giving way to laughter.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Come here, you,” Robyn ordered. Mebh, maybe curious, stepped closer once more. Robyn pulled her close and gave her a kiss. She hadn’t done it before, but she’d seen plenty of people do. Her father and her mother, when she was still alive. She wondered how many of them had given a kiss while upside down, though.</p><p>Mebh’s lips were a bit rough and dry, but also warm. She seemed surprised, which was a nice change of pace, but it didn’t take her long to recover and press against Robyn too. A part of Robyn worried, in the back of her mind, about what her father would think of this. But if he could kiss Moll, then <em>she</em> could kiss Mebh. Though her body still seemed to be somewhat afraid, as her heart raced like if she’d run all the way up the mountain.</p><p>Then Mebh reached with her tongue, too, and this time Robyn didn’t stop her. The small kiss turned into a bit of a mess as Mebh slipped back into the show of affection she was most familiar with, which also had her press further, pushing Robyn back and back until she shifted, swinging away from the kiss with a laugh at Mebh’s disappointed face.</p><p>“Hey, don’t swing away,” Mebh tried to catch her, but Robyn decided to play with her and kept her momentum going, constantly—if barely—escaping Mebh’s grasp. “Aargh, enough!” she exclaimed, frustrated, and jumped, grabbing on to Robyn’s legs as she bit the rope and released her.</p><p>They both fell to the ground, rolling downhill on leaves for a moment before coming to a stop next to each other. Robyn was still laughing, and Mebh joined in too just a second later. A wave of relief washed over Robyn now that her head didn’t feel so heavy. “What I just showed ya is how <em>humans</em> kiss,” Robyn explained, turning to face the redhead. “It’s usually done between married couples.”</p><p>Mebh turned too. Their faces were only inches away from each other. “Married?”</p><p>“It means, uhm… Like a promise. To be always together, to never leave each other and always love each other. Like me father and mother before she passed.”</p><p>“Ah, I get it. Does this mean we should get married?” Mebh asked.</p><p>Robyn felt a bit of heat crawl up her cheeks. “I think we’re too young to be worrying about that,” she chuckled. “But I don’t think I’d mind kissing ya sum more.”</p><p>“Well the human way of kissing is boring,” Mebh closed her eyes, getting a bit closer to Robyn. Her body started to glow golden after just a few seconds. Robyn closed her eyes and tried to follow. Mebh was always faster at falling asleep.</p><p>After a minute, Robyn opened her eyes to see a world that had lost its colors in many ways, but had gained so much <em>life</em> in others. And in front of her, a wolf that was about twice her size stood with a smirk, her familiar scent coating her like a glow to Robyn’s sense of smell. “Come here, slowpoke,” Mebh said, extending her snout.</p><p>Robyn stepped forward. Their noses touched, nuzzling affectively. This time, Robyn reached with her now far longer tongue first. They licked each other, reaching into their mouths—Mebh’s now tasted wonderfully—and also licking their teeth. There was a lot of contact between their muzzles, but Robyn craved some more, taking another step forward so that she could-</p><p>“Ah!” she was suddenly snatched up.</p><p>She’d set off her own trap.</p><p>Mebh looked at her for a moment, seemingly in awe, before dropping on her side and starting to laugh uncontrollably. “Stupid traps, I’m never setting another one up again!” Robyn complained.</p><p>“Well, we’re on the same boat now!” Mebh finally stopped laughing and got up. She stared at Robyn and snickered. After that, she jumped up and cut the rope with one bite. Robyn fell with a yelp, and Mebh instantly got on top of her. “So, time to go to the lake?” she asked, ears upright, tail wigging wildly.</p><p>With a smile and a moving tail of her own, Robyn licked Mebh’s nose and nodded. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The two of them ran down the trail towards the water, laughing and playing a bit rougher than they did in their human bodies.</p><p>Bill would scold Robyn later for wolfwalking during the day, but then again, he wouldn’t be too mad. And Moll would probably laugh and encourage them to do it all they wanted.</p><p>How would he react to the kiss, though? Robyn wasn’t sure, but she still had an entire afternoon to figure that one out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Watched this movie yesterday, fell in love with it. Watched it again today. Wrote this gay fanfic about it.<br/>What a fucking masterpiece. If you can, go watch it.<br/>Sorry if I didn't manage to capture the accent quite right. Did my best, trying to word it out and all, but yeah.</p><p>If you enjoyed this, and would like to see <i>some more of it</i>, consider <i>checking out</i> my twitter or contacting me through Discord!<br/>-Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)<br/>-Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696<br/>I'd really appreciate the <i>support!</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>